The present invention relates to a switching mechanism for driving self-propelling agricultural machines, particularly harvester threshers.
In the machines of the above mentioned type conventionally several drives are used which when needed must be switched on and switched off. A switching mechanism with a switching lever serves this purpose. It is known to use a switching mechanism in which a switching lever moves between a switching-off position actuated by a spring force and a fixed abutment, and moves to a switching-on position against the action of a spring. In the known switching levers which are formed as hand levers, the switching lever supports a gripper which acts upon a pawl through a rod or a pulling element. The pawl cooperates with a stationary adjusting segment or a similar part, whereby the switching lever can be unlocked from the switching-on position. This arrangement is relatively expensive, since it is composed of many individual parts, and moreover is limited to a hand lever since for actuating a gripper a free hand is required.